12 Ways to Kill Sasuke
by HikariOneeSan
Summary: WILL BE DELETED OR REWRITTEN SO NO POINT IN READING! Warning: HUMOR! Sasuke fans do not read or you might be serverly offended.I have come up with 12 ways to kill Sasuke but no matter how many times you kill him he always comes back to life.
1. The Plan

Shojonohikari: Hey this will be my second story. This is purely for humor. This is the first chapter (obviously) and each chapter will have different people trying to kill Sasuke depending on what I feel like using to kill him with. I hope that this is fun for you anti-Sasuke fans. Here we go.

12 Ways to Kill Sasuke

Chapter 1: Sakura-chan, Why Won't You Join our Forces Against Sasuke

Naruto's Point of View

At Ichiraku Ramen…

"Hey Sakura-chan, don't you think that our creator, Masashi Kishimoto, likes Sasuke just a little bit to much?" I said when Sakura and I were eating lunch. "I mean this is my show, if he is just gonna make the whole thing revolve around Sasuke then he should change the name of the show to Sasuke."

"Humph!, You just have no taste, Naruto. Sasuke-kun is great and awesome and you are just jealous." She retorted.

"But I think that we should unit together against Sasuke and-"

"Just stop already!" She interrupted "Your just jealous! I'm leaving!"

"Fine Sakura, but just so you know I'm gonna get as many people as I can and go through with my plans."

"Whatever!" She yelled from across the street.

Later the day…

Naruto along with Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Temari, Konkuro, and Konohamaru all gathered at Neji and Hinata's house.

"Whoa guys, your house is big." I said

"If you called us all here then pay attention." Neji snapped at me like I was an idiot.

"Only if you promise to give me a tour one day."

"What? Okay, fine whatever just say what you want."

"Okay, so I was talking to Sakura-chan earlier and I was saying that Kishimoto-sama is giving all of my spotlight to Sasuke, I mean the show is called _Naruto,_ right?"

"Yeah, your right but what do we do about it?" Konohamaru inquired.

"Well that's why your all here, and Konohamaru your up first."

"Cool that's awesome, me, first, hey wait first for what?"

"Ok here is what we are gonna do, I've got 12 know ways to kill Sasuke, and I've now got 12 excellent shinobi and kunoichi to help me out in executing my plans. Konohamaru since your first and the youngest, you get the easiest way to kill him, hopefully this will end it all and we won't get caught. Is everybody up for the task?"

"Yep!" Everyone said in unison.

"Ok Konohamaru, now here is my plan-

To Be Continued…

Shojonohikari: Ok guys hoped you liked the first chapter if you read and message I will continue. Thanx XD.


	2. Plan 1

Shojonohikari: Hey thanx to all of my wonderful reviewers who want me to continue this story. So because of these reviewers I will keep on writing for all of my great readers.

12 Ways to Kill Sasuke

Plan 1: Sasuke's Potential Watery Grave

Konohamaru's point of view

Previously…

"Ok Konohamaru, now here is my plan-"

Now…

Everyone huddled around us as Naruto explained the plan to me.

My first step was to find Sasuke and execute the plan so that Naruto-niisan could have his spotlight back.

To do that I would need help from Udon and Moegi. Lucky for me they were both at Ichiraku Ramen chowin down on their dinner.

"Hey Moegi, Udon, how's the food?"

"You better just stop there cause you don't get any." Moegi said

"That's not even what I wanted so back off!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Well I'm glad you asked cause I need a favor. I have to help Naruto-niisan kill Sasuke and get his spotlight back. He's counting on me so can you guys please help."

"Um ok" Moegi considered the task and accepted "But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Uh hold on guys sniffle I don't think that this is a good idea at all sniffle." Udon finally spoke up.

"Oh don't worry about it we're only playin" I tried to convince him.

"Oh, ok then if we're only playing a game I'm in."

"Anyway, what's your condition Moegi?"

"How about you treat us to ramen tomorrow, Okay?" Moegi decided

I carefully considered how much money I had and said " Yeah sure okay, lets get started. First we have to find Sasuke and then we have to set the trap. So lets go look for him, he will probably be in his apartment."

We went straight to Sasuke's apartment from the ramen shop. Again, lucky for me cause Sasuke was right where he's supposed to be. First we had Moegi stand on Udon's shoulders and I threw a kimono over them. They waddled over to Sasuke's door and I knocked and then hid around the corner. When Sasuke opened the door they tried to convince him that they needed him to come with them because Itachi was at the tea shop. He wasn't convinced but he went anyway they slowly walked towards the river and I followed.

I thought that he probably realized that some one was following so I tried to keep my distance. When they got to the river Moegi lost her balance sending both her and Udon to the ground.

Sasuke looked confused so I ran in. "Hey, you, emo kid!" I said to get his attention. He turned around towards me. "Check this out!"

I quickly did the hand signs. "Harem No Jutsu!" I transformed into the prettiest girl that I could image.

He looked super confused and I started to walk towards him. He stumbled backwards with a nosebleed only to trip over Moegi's foot.

Udon grabbed the sack that Naruto-niisan said that he had left by the riverbank. I, still dressed as a female nurse, stepped over to Sasuke to keep his attention on me. He looked up still confused as Udon ran over with the sack. He and Moegi grabbed the sack on each side and I helped them throw Sasuke inside.

He yelled and violently tried to escape the sack as Udon pulled the rope at the top to close it.

I transformed back to normal and all three of us lifted Sasuke and threw him into the river.

Now this is where it went wrong. This is where all of my luck ran out.

The rope that tied the sack closed had gotten caught around my ankle. When the sack began to rush through the white rapids I was suddenly pulled down and dragged through the muddy water. I reached out and grabbed Moegi's hand then I felt Udon jump and grab my other one.

This is when I knew it was gonna be a disaster. The force of the rapids sent me and Udon and Moegi into the water. We figured Sasuke must be almost out of air by now. However stupid Naruto-niisan tied a pebble instead of a rock to the bag so it wasn't sinking. We couldn't get the sack to stop so I couldn't untie myself.

So there you have it. We all died. When we walked out of the water we were just ghosts.

Well that is, except for Sasuke who walked away dry and safe like nothing happened.

So here I am. Back at the Hyuuga mansion. Just a ghostly form. A silhouette of what used to be Konohamaru.

"You have failed me Konohamaru." Naruto-niisan scolded. Everyone stared at my ghostly form. Amazed as I continued to stand their, defying all logic.

"Well I guess my chance is over who's next." I asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

Shojonohikari: Well hi there, I really hope that you liked it. Here's a hint, the next person's birthday is May 15. Byebye XD


	3. Plan 2

Shojonohikari: Hey I know it's been a while. Well any way here's chapter 3.

12 Ways to Kill Sasuke

Plan 2: Poison him with Puppets

Kankuro's Point of View

Previously…

"You have failed me Konohamaru." Naruto-niisan scolded. Everyone stared at my ghostly form. Amazed as I continued to stand their, defying all logic.

"Well I guess my chance is over who's next." I asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

Now…

I sat there watching Naruto scold that ghostly kid who just drifted in here like nothing happened. The kid said that Sasuke defied all logic. He and his friends floated out of the water as ghosts and Sasuke walked away from the river, after drowning, completely dry and acting as if it was a normal day. Like his memory was wiped clean and Kami-sama had just decided to grant him nine lives, or more.

I had never really talked to Sasuke before, or anyone really. Kishimoto-sama has decided that I am not to be featured in many episodes or manga chapters. He either thinks that he should save me for later or is being a bastard and basically making me a side character. I'm really starting to think that I'm not important or some kind of sidekick for Gaara. Well in any case I have been graced with the honor of having a chapter long part in this story so I will try to stand out as much as possible.

Well, because I don't really care if Sasuke lives or dies, you might be asking why I agreed to do this. It's mostly because I'm bored (Kishimoto-sama hasn't been giving me anything to do lately) and also because I don't like the way he talked to Gaara the first time we met him. Anyway all that matters is I'm here now so lets get started with the story.

Because I don't talk to Sasuke (or anyone) I decided that it was time to start. I went to have a little conversation with him. I had to figure out a few things about him before I killed him. Naruto said that he would be at the store buying something. He said that Sasuke wouldn't tell him what he was buying. Well I don't care but I went to the store and their he was. I guess he didn't recognize me 'cause when I walked up to him and said "Hey" he just kept looking for whatever he came for.

So anyway, this is how the conversation went from their (he's really dull.)

"Yo, your Sasuke right?"

"Huh, oh am I supposed to know you."

"Yeah we met before, or do you not remember. Well of course you don't." Dammit all Kishimoto-sama you couldn't have possibly made me a somewhat memorable character.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm Kankuro, you know Gaara's older brother."

"Oh, yeah ……… Oh now I remember."

"Why did you need to think about it so long?"

"What do you want?"

Bastard, completely ignored my damn question. "Um, yeah, well I just wanted to talk to you since we've never had any sort of conversation before."

"Why start now?"

"Because I felt like talking. Ok first question."

"What? Wait. Why does this sound like a quiz show?"

"How good would you say you were at using your sharingon?"

"Um, I don't know, pretty good I guess, I'd like to get better thou."

"Are there any kind of poisons that you might be immune to?"

"What? Why?"

"Just for future reference. That's all."

"Um, no poisons that I know of."

"Thank you very much, your interview is now over."

"Wait. Interview?"

And that what happened. After that I went to make my plan.

Ok so this was the plan-

First I got one of my puppets and made sure that it was loaded with the best poison that I had on me at the moment.Next I set up the puppet so that it was hovering over Sasuke's front door.

Then I set up the chakra strings so that I could attack him without him seeing me.

It was all planned perfectly. Now all I had to do was wait till he got back from the store. Naruto said that he would have to leave again for training with Kakashi-sensei.

Now this is what actually happened.

Sasuke came home with a bag full of food and other stuff (Damn why did Naruto make it sound so mysterious?). I waited about ten minuets before he came back out. When he opened the door I pulled the strings and made my puppet attack. He dodged the first one and then I resorted to actually fighting him. For some reason he thought that this fight with this mysterious person that he couldn't even see was worth using his sharingan. I never studied the Uchiha Clan or the sharingan but even a complete idiot (like Naruto) would be able to tell that a sharingan cannot manipulate a puppet's mind.

Somehow that weirdo turned my own damn puppet on me and well I met my untimely death.

The puppet lunged for me and I wasn't expecting it. It sliced me in the throat. I bled dry while I was in the bushes. And damn it all, I was a fricken ghost, while he went to go start his training like nothing fricken happened.

I didn't really feel like returning to the Hyuuga house and face everyone just yet. So I decided to leave a note. I listened through the window while they read it. It read……

_Hey you guys, I didn't exactly kill him. He did something weird and miraculous and used his sharingan to turn my own puppet on me. So yeah I'll be back later. Good Luck._

_-Kankuro_

_P.S. I'm a ghost now._

I heard Naruto say "Wow that bastard ditched us after he failed. That's pathetic. Well it's your turn Gaara. Make your brother feel more worthless than he already is."


	4. Plan 3

Shojonohikari: Hey guys. I tried to do this chapter as fast as I could to make up for last time. So any way here is chapter 4.

12 Ways to Kill Sasuke

Plan 3 Bury him Under the Sand

Gaara's Point of View

Previously…

_Hey you guys, I didn't exactly kill him. He did something weird and miraculous and used his sharingan to turn my own puppet on me. So yeah I'll be back later. Good Luck._

_-Kankuro_

_P.S. I'm a ghost now._

I heard Naruto say "Wow that bastard ditched us after he failed. That's pathetic. Well it's your turn Gaara. Make your brother feel more worthless than he already is."

Now…

First I want everyone to know that I don't talk that much. Even though this is a flashback of how I tried to kill that Uchiha kid it will be incredibly short. Just so that you are warned.

The only thing that I could think of to kill him with was naturally my sand.

Naruto lured him to the beach.

Earlier…

"Ok Gaara, I'll find out someway to lure him to the beach. I can probably get Sakura-chan to get him to go there, but I'm not sure that he will want to go with her. The beach is kind of coincidental but just try not to get a sunburn 'kay."

At the Beach…

So there I was at the beach. I didn't want to harm anyone else so I waited until he was done having his argument with Sakura and sent her off crying. He was about to leave until I step in his way. I had no interest in hiding from him.

He recognized me from when we fought at the chunin exams.

"What do you want?"

"I want to continue from where we left off. We were interrupted the last time and I do plan to kill you."

"Ha." He smirked. "You really think that you can kill me? Fine I'll fight you."

This is what happened.

I tried to use my sand coffin on him. I almost had him but he moved to quickly. I went after him again and succeeded in capturing him. He struggled until the sand completely covered him. I tried to squeeze the life out of him, when suddenly the sand flew off of him and onto me. I was crushed almost immediately.

A couple minuets later I floated out of the pile of sand only to see him walking away from the beach completely calm.

I went back to the Hyuuga house and when I got there everyone stared.

"Gaara?" Naruto was about to say something.

"Don't ask."

Shojonohikari: Well that was Chapter 4 hope you enjoyed. See you next time.


	5. Plan 4

Shojonohikari: Hey guys. I tried to do this chapter as fast as I could to make up for last time. So any way here is chapter 4.

12 Ways to Kill Sasuke

Plan 3 Bury him Under the Sand

Gaara's Point of View

Previously…

_Hey you guys, I didn't exactly kill him. He did something weird and miraculous and used his sharingan to turn my own puppet on me. So yeah I'll be back later. Good Luck._

_-Kankuro_

_P.S. I'm a ghost now._

I heard Naruto say "Wow that bastard ditched us after he failed. That's pathetic. Well it's your turn Gaara. Make your brother feel more worthless than he already is."

Now…

First I want everyone to know that I don't talk that much. Even though this is a flashback of how I tried to kill that Uchiha kid it will be incredibly short. Just so that you are warned.

The only thing that I could think of to kill him with was naturally my sand.

Naruto lured him to the beach.

Earlier…

"Ok Gaara, I'll find out someway to lure him to the beach. I can probably get Sakura-chan to get him to go there, but I'm not sure that he will want to go with her. The beach is kind of coincidental but just try not to get a sunburn 'kay."

At the Beach…

So there I was at the beach. I didn't want to harm anyone else so I waited until he was done having his argument with Sakura and sent her off crying. He was about to leave until I step in his way. I had no interest in hiding from him.

He recognized me from when we fought at the chunin exams.

"What do you want?"

"I want to continue from where we left off. We were interrupted the last time and I do plan to kill you."

"Ha." He smirked. "You really think that you can kill me? Fine I'll fight you."

This is what happened.

I tried to use my sand coffin on him. I almost had him but he moved to quickly. I went after him again and succeeded in capturing him. He struggled until the sand completely covered him. I tried to squeeze the life out of him, when suddenly the sand flew off of him and onto me. I was crushed almost immediately.

A couple minutes later I floated out of the pile of sand as a ghost, only to see him walking away from the beach completely calm.

I went back to the Hyuuga house and when I got there everyone stared.

"Gaara?" Naruto was about to say something.

"Don't ask."

Shojonohikari: Well that was Chapter 4 hope you enjoyed. See you next time.


	6. Plan 5

Shojonohikari: Hey guys. How have you been? Well I have finally decided to commit to updating so hopefully if I don't get lazy or if my muse doesn't disappear again I can update faster than I have been. So yeah … enjoy.

12 Ways to Kill Sasuke

Plan 5 Swarm him with Insects

Shino's Point Of View

Previously…

"Fine Shikamaru, if your so smart then you decide who goes next."

"Alright then, I pick…" He paused and took a look around the room " Shino."

"Alright, I'll go, but don't get mad if I fail because I'm not going to try very hard. I don't care about Sasuke." Shino got up and walked toward the door.

"Aw, c'mon Shino, you can do it!" Kiba cheered him on.

Suddenly Hinata walked in with a tray and asked who wants snacks.

"I DO!" I said.

But sadly I couldn't even touch them. "NOOOO!!, Shikamaru you gotta do something. If I don't get my physical being back soon I won't be able to eat. If I don't eat soon I'll starve!"

"I doubt that ghosts can starve, and what do you expect me to do anyway?"

I sobbed for a little while and then left. "I'm going to go find ghost food." Everyone stared at me funny as I walked out the door.

Now…

Chouji left the house like some kind of idiot. Oh well I don't care. This will probably be a very short explanation, because I don't usually talk that much, if you didn't notice.

So anyway, instead of talking about the normal crap that everyone else likes to blab about before they actually tell their dumb stories, I'm just gonna tell you my plan and then what happened.

Is that okay with everyone? Well then again you have absolutely no say in the matter because this is my chapter and I will say whatever I want.

So anyway this was my plan. I was going to go up to Sasuke and attack him with a swarm of African Killer Bees. They are considered killer because they have poison in their stingers. If just one had stung Sasuke he would have been dead within hours, but if a whole swarm stung him he would have died almost instantly.

To bad it didn't work out that way…

I waited until Sasuke was alone in his apartment. I released the bees immediately and they all began to attack him.

Suddenly he used his sharingan. He took a quick look around and I suspected that he saw me hiding under the window sill.

I didn't pay any attention to it and as he continued to look around I noticed something weird. The bees hadn't completely surrounded him yet and they looked like they were slowly turning around, straight towards me.

I was about to run, knowing what happened to everyone else, but I started to get cocky and thought that I could control them like always, even though that didn't work for the ghosts back at the Hyuuga house.

I stood up from my hiding place under the window.

"Shino?" He was definitely confused.

Suddenly the bees flew fast and swarmed around me. They completely surrounded me and I tried to back away. I felt sting after sting. It hurt bad. I fainted to the ground and as I fell I heard Sasuke slam his window shut completely ignoring me.

I laid their for a while knowing that this was the end and also wondering what the hell Shikamaru was thinking sending me.

When I returned…

"Well Shikamaru, so u think Shino was the right choice now?" Naruto questioned as I sulked in the corner, not willing to show my face to anyone.

"Don't worry Naruto, my plan is just getting started."

"Well then that means you want to keep picking?"

"Yep, and I pick Lee."

"Ya here that Lee your up." Naruto encouraged him.

"WHAT?! ME?! Oh I am honored Shikamaru-kun! I will do my best to not fail you." He said shaking Shikamaru's hand. "First I must start training. I will be practicing my Taijutsu for the next few hours but fear not, for I will be back tomorrow earlier than anyone else."

"Um, that's not necessary Lee really." Shikamaru reasoned.

"No." Lee held up his hand. "I must. I am off!" and with that the idiot left the house.

Shojonohikari: Sorry if that was a little short. I was kind of uninspired when I came up with the Shino chapter. I will try harder for Lee. BAIBAI.


	7. Plan 6

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it. Why would I even be on this site if I did.

* * *

Shojo_no_hikari: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. This one only took a long time because I was getting lazy and I had no ideas. I'm gonna start writing more frequently again. So ENJOY!

12 Ways to Kill Sasuke

Plan 6 Sasuke-kun, I Will Try My Best to Defeat You!

Rock Lee's Point of View

Previously…

"WHAT?! ME?! Oh I am honored Shikamaru-kun! I will do my best to not fail you." He said shaking Shikamaru's hand. "First I must start training. I will be practicing my Taijutsu for the next few hours but fear not, for I will be back tomorrow earlier than anyone else."

"Um, that's not necessary Lee really." Shikamaru reasoned.

"No." Lee held up his hand. "I must. I am off!" and with that the idiot left the house.

Now…

I ran into the darkness of the night. I decided that my goal for the night would be 400 laps around the village backwards on my hands. It was already 9:00 pm so I would have to work fast.

I made it to 250 by 1:00. It would only be a matter of time before I was done. I sped up a little. I was starting to get the hang of it.

"389, 390, 391, ……OW!" I bumped into something and that something had just pushed me flat on my face. Now I would have to start all over and I was running out of time. I looked up to see who had ruined all of my progress. It was Sasuke.

"Lee." He said

"Um, can I help you Sasuke? I am on a very important mission right now."

"You better not be thinking of bothering me today. I know you guys are up to something and I don't know what it is or why me but you better stop. I don't feel like being annoyed everyday by idiots like you."

"I will take that as an insult if you don't mind. My friends and I are not idiots and I will prove it! With fierce determination I can accomplish anything!" He gave me a dark glare and spun around in the other direct. He walked away from me without another word. I wasn't going to let him insult my friends like that.

I charged at him. My fist was ready to clash with the back of his head. He turned toward me, quickly, not wasting anytime, he threw a punch at me. I dodged it easily. I kicked at him and he blocked it with his forearm. He backed up. I remembered that Uchiha's were long distance fighters. I would have to get closer. I ran towards him as fast as I could my punches were all blocked and so were his. I managed to kick him in the side of his head. He staggered backwards in pain. I didn't intend to kill him just yet. I had to prove myself to him first and win our small confrontation. He had other ideas though. I saw that familiar ball of lightning form in his palm. He charged at me full speed. I felt the electrical surge as his hand went straight through my chest.

When I came to I couldn't feel anything below me. I remembered my hard impact on the ground but now I could no longer feel the ground. Only cold eerie air that surrounded me. I opened my eyes slowly. The sunlight blinded me as I peeled my eyelids apart. I was still in the park where I had met Sasuke. Only he was nowhere to be found and I could tell it had been hours since hour fight.

I couldn't feel my arms or my legs. I could only feel my now lightweight head. I looked down at myself. I saw my translucent body and my see through hands. I realized that I was now a ghost. I lowered my head. What would Gai-sensei and Neji and Naruto and everyone else think. Shikamaru had faith in me. I floated to the Hyuuga Estate slowly. I took my time to come up with something to say.

Just then I got an idea. "BINGO!" I was going to kill Sasuke today after all. I would not let them down. I knew that I would have to break my promise to Shikamaru. I could not return to the house without completing my mission. I would not be the first one there but I would accomplish something.

I decided to um float as fast as I could into town. It would be risky to let people see me. After all, we were doing this in secret. "Gai-sensei. SENSEI!" I saw Gai-sensei coming down the street. It was still pretty early and it was sort of dark. I kept the side of the buildings in the shadows as he ran up to me. I was forced to explain my misfortune to him. "…and then he used his chidori on me and that's how I ended up like this. Please help me Gai-sensei."

"Oh Lee that's terrible. Of course I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

"OH THANK YOU SENSEI! I AM TRULY IN YOUR DEBT!"

"Aw don't worry about it Lee. You are my student after all." I rushed forward to hug him but fell right to the ground behind him. "Don't worry Lee we will definitely get you back to your original being."

I sighed. "Lets go find Sasuke." I said as I drifted slowly back to the dark shadows.

"Ok then lets go Lee." Sensei immediately started running. I went as fast as I could after him. I was going slower than a snail. It turns out that ghosts can only float at 2mph, tops. I thought 'Ug this is going to be a long day.'

We finally found him sitting by a tree in the park, about a quarter of a mile from where we fought. How horrible. Who wastes all that time sitting when they could be training.

"Ok Gai-sensei." I whispered. "You have to go over to Sasuke so that we can challenge him to a fight."

"Ok Lee."

"Now, IKU." We charged into action. Well, he charged, and I swayed in the wind pitifully towards them.

"Sasuke, I am here on a mission. There is no way that I will back down. You might have destroyed my body but even you can't take my soul. I might not be able to fight anymore, but someone else can do it for me. I am determined to complete my mission some how even if it means just watching. I believe that I can transfer my determination to Gai-sensei and that he will channel it into his abilities and that will double his power. WE CANNOT LOSE WITH THAT KIND OF DETERMINATION!!"

"Enough with the damn speech Lee. It sounds like your trying to write a persuasive essay. So annoying. You really think that you and your sensei can beat me just because your both determined?"

"OF COURSE WE CAN BECAUSE WITH DETERMINT…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He snapped at me.

"Ok Gai-sensei GOOD LUCK!" I gave him a thumbs up and he was off but before he even got there Sakura was in his way. He stopped suddenly.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei, but I CANNOT LET YOUR HURT SASUKE!"

"S-s-sa-SAKURA-CHAN!" I was surprised that she came.

"I'm sorry Lee. I know that you want to complete this so called mission but I cannot let anyone harm Sasuke. So, Sensei punch me instead because your going to have to finish me off first."

"Sakura, move I can fight my own battles." Sasuke hissed in her ear.

"Sorry Sasuke but I know Naruto's plan and I can't let him succeed." She said back in a calm even tone.

"I cannot, no, I refuse to hit an innocent female." Gai-sensei decided to quit. I thought that was a good idea because I didn't want to involve anyone else especially if it was Sakura-chan. We retreated. Gai-sensei and I said our goodbyes and I promised that everything would be alright. I decided to go back to the estate.

When I got there I floated through the door. "I'm so sorry everyone! I have failed you all. I deserve to be banished and hated by all of you."

"Its ok Lee. This is a trail and error process. If you messed up we will find a way to fix it." Shikamaru tried to comfort me.

"No its not ok. I gave you my word and now I can't fulfill my promises."

"Did you find out anything?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I found out that Sasuke doesn't just suspect us anymore, he knows that we are planning something. In fact Sakura-chan just left with him. She'll probably tell him everything she knows."

"Well looks like we need to send in more people. How about you, Tenten." Shikamaru suggested.


End file.
